Promesse
by Edward Creed
Summary: Itachi est parti en faisant une promesse à Sasuke. Seulement, il revient dix ans plus tard, quel sera la réaction de Sasuke lorsqu'il le reverra ? Inceste.


**Auteur :** Edward Creed.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :** T pour inceste.

**Note :** Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part le fait que je remercie ma bêta, _Amaterasu Chi_, qui m'a gentiment corrigé ce one-shot. J'espère que vous aimerez ce one-shot, en tout cas.

Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

><p>Un jeune homme de vingt ans se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre, en pleine nuit, regardant avec nostalgie et remord sa chambre maintenant entièrement vide d'effets personnels. Il fit une dernière fois le tour de cette précieuse pièce des yeux, ne s'en lassant pas. Il y avait tellement de souvenirs... Après un dernier sourire, il éteignit la lumière et ramassa sa valise, touchant pour la dernière fois la poignée métallique de la porte de sa chambre en la refermant. Seule sa mémoire se rappellera de cette pièce, jamais plus il ne pourra la contempler ni y sentir le délicieux parfum de son petit frère. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et posa son front contre la porte. Il avait honte... Honte de partir sans dire « au revoir » à son petit frère et surtout honte de l'aimer incestueusement. Il fallait qu'il le protège de lui-même, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Il soupira et chassa ces idées de la tête. Il devait penser à autre chose. Il inspira un grand coup et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il affirma sa prise sur la valise et doucement, faisant le moins de bruits possible, descendit jusqu'à l'entrée.<p>

Seulement, il n'avait pas vu un petit garçon de huit ans regarder tout son manège de ses yeux purement innocents. Il l'observait dans l'ombre, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son frère agissait comme un voleur. La panique commençait à l'envahir au fur et à mesure que la lumière se faisait sur l'étrange agissement de son frère. Pourquoi cette valise ? Est-ce qu'il partait ? Où allait-il ? Reviendrait-il bientôt ? Pourquoi sa valise était si grande ? Est-ce qu'il l'abandonnait ? Il ne reviendrait jamais ? Enfin, son frère arriva à la porte d'entrée et commença à se chausser. Malgré la peur, il réussit à l'appeler.

- O-onii-chan ? chuchota le cadet la gorge nouée. Tu vas où ?

L'interpellé eut le sang glacé en entendant le son de cette voix. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été assez prudent et attentif. Maintenant, son frère devrait endurer cette séparation. Il se tourna vers lui et tout en lui souriant doucement, il mit un genoux à terre et l'invita dans ses bras, posant ensuite son front contre celui de son petit frère.

- Sasuke... Excuse-moi de partir comme ça.  
>- Mais tu vas où ?<br>- Dans ma nouvelle maison...  
>- On a une nouvelle maison ? demanda le petit, étonné.<p>

Itachi souffrait. Cet entretien était une torture et il ne savait pas comment en sortir.

- Non Sasuke, souffla-t-il douloureusement. C'est une maison que pour moi.  
>- Mais... Ça veut dire qu'on ne vivra plus ensemble ? fit Sasuke, incrédule. Pourquoi tu t'en vas onii-chan ? Pourquoi ?<p>

Il commençait à crier, paniquant, ses petits bras d'enfants enserrant le cou de son grand-frère comme pour l'empêcher de partir, comme pour qu'il reste près de lui, près de son cœur.

Itachi avait le sien brisé, il fallait qu'il calme Sasuke au plus vite, il ne voulait pas réveiller les parents. Il serra fortement Sasuke dans ses bras, chantant doucement dans son oreille la chanson préféré de Sasuke, celle qu'il lui chantonnait le soir pour l'endormir.

- Chut Sasuke, soit calme, soit calme s'il te plaît.

Les larmes de son petit frère lui étaient insupportables. Il voulait éviter de le blesser et voilà qu'il l'atteignait cruellement au plus profond de son être. Pourtant, il le fallait...

- Mais onii-chan... Pourquoi tu pars ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? pleurnichait Sasuke.

Les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il n'avait pas un seul instant envisagé que son frère pense que son départ puisse être de sa faute. Il serra plus fort son frère et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Non, non Sasuke ! Ne pense surtout pas que c'est de ta faute ! Je m'en vais parce que j'ai grandi. Il est temps pour moi d'entrer dans la vie des grands.

- Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? Je serais comme un vrai grand onii-chan, je te le promets ! S'il-te-plaît onii-chan, ne m'abandonne pas !

Itachi allait pleurer aussi si son frère continuait comme ça. Sasuke était le seul à pouvoir le faire réagir ainsi. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers lui, tout comme ses lapsus et ses rêves. Le moindre de ses gribouillages maladroits représentaient les sourires de Sasuke, les grimaces de Sasuke ou son air sérieux quand il faisait ses devoirs. Son coeur voulait Sasuke, toujours et encore plus. Avoir son amour fraternel ne suffisait plus à Itachi. Il voulait quelque chose de plus fort, d'indestructible et de passionnel. Il voulait l'Amour avec un grand A. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, il ne demandait pas grand chose, juste un peu d'amour. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir au risque de faire du mal au sujet de ses désirs.

- Sasuke, va te coucher, fit-il d'une voix lasse et désespérée en se relevant et lui tournant le dos.  
>- Non ! Non ! Je veux pas que tu partes Itachi, continuait de geindre Sasuke en s'attachant de toutes ses forces aux jambes de son grand frère.<p>

Itachi inspira calmement pour reprendre contenance et fit encore une fois face à son frère. Il se remit à son niveau et regarda son parfait visage si innocent baigné de larmes silencieuses. Il les essuya doucement, profitant des derniers contacts qu'il avait avec cette peau si douce.

- Sasuke, je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de pleurer, fit-il tristement. Les hommes forts ne pleurent pas.  
>- Je m'en fiche, je suis pas un homme ! Je suis un petit garçon et mon onii-chan est un train de m'abandonner ! cria Sasuke en s'accrochant au pull d'Itachi et en le secouant.<p>

A ses mots, le grand brun ne tint plus et laissa échapper les larmes qu'il retenait tant bien que mal. Sasuke arrêta immédiatement et le regarda, abasourdi. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir accusé son frère comme ça. Il se dit alors que oui, si son frère ne pouvait pas être fort, il devait être fort pour lui et il le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer, comme faisait sa maman quand il se blessait et se faisait mal.

- Tu as raison Sasuke, murmura Itachi en s'accrochant au corps frêle du petit garçon. Je suis un mauvais frère, pardon.  
>- Onii-chan...<br>- Sasuke, je vais te donner un bisou. Ce bisou sera la promesse que je reviendrais d'accord ? Je reviendrais pour toi Sasuke, toujours.

Sasuke rougit en se souvenant des bisous de grands qu'il voyait parfois à la télé mais hocha doucement la tête, impatient de vivre ce premier bisou avec Itachi. Des sensations fortes papillonnaient dans son ventre. Les bras autour du cou de son grand frère adoré, il lui tendit les lèvres dans un geste pourtant plein d'innocence et de naïveté enfantine. Itachi avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler, son plus grand fantasme était entre ses bras et s'offrait à lui sans se rendre compte des risques. Sans plus penser aux conséquences, Itachi se pencha sur lui. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, les impatientant d'autant plus et leurs lèvres se touchèrent timidement. Itachi n'y croyait pas, il se sentait comme dans un rêve prêt à tout instant à disparaître. Il avait le besoin de ressentir encore plus ses petites lèvres ingénues et ce corps tremblant sous ses grandes mains. Son baiser devint plus profond, plus sensuel, plus passionné, moins contrôlé... Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait allongé Sasuke et le dominait de son poids, ses bras serrant toujours son petit frère contre son torse. Sasuke, quant à lui, était débordé par ces nouvelles sensations. Il s'accrochait au cou de son frère et tentait tant bien que mal de lui donner le meilleur bisou de promesse qu'il pouvait.

Itachi, se rendant brusquement compte de la situation, se recula vivement tout en faisant attention à ne pas le brusquer où lui faire peur. Il resta dans leur position allongée, s'appuyant simplement sur ses coudes tout en caressant les cheveux soyeux de Sasuke.

- C'est la plus belle promesse que j'ai jamais faite, murmura Itachi.

Il sourit en voyant l'état d'hébétude bienheureuse de son petit frère. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il le mettait en danger pour satisfaire un plaisir égoïste mais il avait été trop faible pour protéger son frère. Tout en cachant son visage dans le petit cou de Sasuke, il lui demanda pardon. Mais la délicieuse peau le tentait et malgré lui, il se mit à l'embrasser. _Il se dégoûtait._

Il se releva précipitamment et tendit la main à Sasuke pour l'aider à se relever, lui offrant un faible sourire.

- Il faut que j'y aille Sasuke. N'oublie jamais cette promesse, et garde là bien au fond de ton cœur. Ça sera notre secret.

Sasuke faisait de son mieux pour contenir ses larmes, voulant être la force qu'Itachi n'avait pas, et répondit d'une voix incertaine.

- D'accord Itachi. Je t'attendrai.

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Itachi, impuissant, lui caressa une dernière fois les cheveux et s'en alla après s'être rapidement habillé.

Sasuke, après que la porte d'entrée se soit fermé sans bruits, s'effondra sur le sol et pleura toutes les larmes qu'il avait difficilement retenu jusque là. Il pouvait se le permettre maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Il avait été assez fort non ? En tout cas, quelques soient les raisons de ce départ, Sasuke avait confiance, Itachi lui avait fait la promesse de revenir. Alors il devait être optimiste.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait encore de rêver du passé.<p>

- Fait chier, soupira-t-il.

Il se dégagea hargneusement des draps pour aller prendre une douche. La sueur rendait sa peau désagréablement moite et il fallait cacher ces larmes traîtresses. Toutes les nuits, c'était comme ça, il fallait qu'il se rappelle de ce passé de merde. Plus qu'un cauchemar, c'était une torture. Il ressentait avec une perfection étonnante le moindre détail ; comme son frère l'avait pris dans ses bras, comme le baiser qu'il lui avait donné était doux, et surtout, le sentiment de total confiance qu'il avait eus. C'est ce dernier souvenir qui lui brisait le cœur. Il avait vendu son âme au diable et c'était fait avoir.

Tch, à quoi bon repenser au passé sachant que celui auquel on rêve ne reviendra jamais ?

Dix ans... Ça faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il l'attendait. A huit ans, il ne réalisait encore rien de la situation. Pourquoi ses parents étaient inquiets, il ne le comprenait pas. Il essayait de les rassurer, onii-chan avait promis de revenir. Les jours passaient et lui paraissaient durer des mois. Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de rester confiant, il lui avait promis... Mais plus le temps passait, moins il y arrivait. Petit à petit, il devenait sombre, froid et silencieux. Ça avait énormément inquiété ses parents mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu complètement inaccessible.

Son frère l'avait abandonné. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse et il le haïssait pour ça. Sa haine était si grande qu'il serait capable de le tuer ; le prendre par le cou et l'empêcher de respirer, lui voler le souffle comme il lui avait volé son avenir heureux, le regarder dans les yeux et lui déverser toute sa colère et son mépris. Mais ces pensées lui donnaient toujours immédiatement envie de vomir. Il ne le pourrait pas. Il était trop faible pour ça car en lui, quelque chose appelait toujours son frère. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie d'être auprès de lui, dans ses bras, à inspirer l'odeur de lilas qui le caractérisait tant. Il voulait à nouveau retrouver cette douce intimité. Oui, il voulait d'un nouveau baiser, d'une nouvelle promesse qui engagerait son frère à toujours rester près de lui.

- Sasuke, appela sa mère en frappant à la porte. Tu es réveillé ?  
>- Oui, répondit-il en lui ouvrant.<p>

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, le voyant déjà près. Il était habillé de son uniforme scolaire qu'il portait impeccablement, ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés et sa peau fraîchement lavée sentait encore l'odeur légèrement laiteuse du savon.

- Tu viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner ?  
>- Oui.<p>

En entrant dans la cuisine à la suite de sa mère, il salua respectueusement son père. Celui-ci hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se leva pour quitter la pièce sans un regard pour sa femme, partant déjà au travail.

Mikoto l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui souhaita une bonne journée même si elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait que d'un regard inexpressif. Elle était encore la seule dans la maison à converser. Elle était habituée au silence complet de son mari et aux réponses monosyllabiques de son fils. Elle savait que si elle aussi arrêtait de parler, sa famille se briserait, alors chaque jour, elle essuyait les nombreux échecs quotidiens et continuait de persévérer. Sa famille avait déjà subi une blessure, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle en subisse d'autres. Elle demandait simplement qu'elle redevienne comme avant, comme quand il était encore là. Son grand fils... Où était-il ? Allait-il bien ? Chaque jour les mêmes questions et chaque jour la même mélancolie teintée d'amertume.

Elle revint s'asseoir face à son fils et le regarda affectueusement manger. Elle allait commencer à lui parler des connaissances en chimie qu'elle avait dernièrement acquise grâce à un auteur qui se vendait bien quand on sonna à la porte. Elle s'excusa auprès de son fils qui la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la cuisine et alla vers l'importun qui osait se présenter de si bonne heure.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle sans ouvrir.

Si c'était encore ce vendeur, elle allait porter plainte pour harcèlement !

- C'est moi maman.

Mikoto fut prise de stupeur ; était-ce vraiment son fils aîné derrière la porte ? Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle avait arrêté d'espérer entendre encore son grand fils l'appeler "maman". C'était pourtant sa voix non ? C'était bel et bien sa voix, claire et grave, exactement comme avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Derrière elle, Sasuke apparu, s'inquiétant de ne pas la voir revenir ni même d'entendre un bruit.

- Maman, est-ce que ça va ?

Celle-ci n'étais plus capable de bouger ; tout ses muscles contractés, la peur la retenait prisonnière dans son propre corps. Et si elle avait rêvé ? Et si cette voix n'avait été qu'une illusion de ses sens ? Elle ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter la dure réalité qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais... Et si elle ouvrait ? Et si elle essayait quand même ? Il y avait peut-être un espoir malgré tout ? Elle n'avait quand même pas pus imaginer cette voix ?

- Maman ? l'appela encore une fois Sasuke.

Mikoto s'effondra sur le sol, évanouie.

- Maman ! cria Sasuke en se précipitant sur elle.

Il la prit dans ses mains et l'emporta dans le salon, la posant délicatement sur le canapé. Il vérifia que son pouls soit bon et même s'il était rapide, il avait l'air de se calmer. Comme elle semblait fiévreuse, il lui mit une serviette imprégné d'eau froide sur le front et la couvrit d'une couverture pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il allait prendre le téléphone pour appeler l'ambulance mais on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Sa curiosité se raviva et il alla ouvrir.

La porte lui dévoila le cauchemar de ses nuits. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fixa un long moment les yeux sombres de son frère, se demandant s'il dormait encore ou si c'était vraiment la réalité. A cet instant, il était redevenu un petit garçon, son visage déversait ses sentiments comme un livre ouvert : la peur, le découragement, la douleur. Pouvait-il encore se permettre d'espérer ? Il savait que d'un instant à l'autre, la déception l'étreignerait au réveil. Mais c'était toujours tellement tentant. Il pouvait bien remettre la résistance à demain non ? Juste une dernière fois, une toute petite dernière fois, céder à la joie de le serrer dans ses bras.

Itachi n'avait pas du tout changé. Dans les rêves, les êtres sont parfaits non ? Son visage était toujours aussi beau ; ses yeux le fixaient avec une lueur de grande affection qui lui réchauffait le cœur, sa peau était toujours aussi parfaite, rayonnante de la sublime blancheur d'an-temps et ses lèvres joliment ourlées lui offraient un sourire serein qui le détendait. Oui, une dernière fois, Sasuke allait s'abandonner à l'éphémère et toucher du bout des doigts le bonheur qui lui manquait.

Le plus jeune brun enlaça le torse de son frère, blottissant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci, fermant les yeux pour goûter pleinement à l'instant. Il sourit en retrouvant l'odeur de lilas qu'il aimait tant. Itachi répondit immédiatement à l'étreinte, emprisonnant le plus jeune dans ses bras protecteurs et aimant.

- Quel magnifique rêve, soupira Sasuke.

Itachi sourit.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve Sasuke, murmura-t-il.

Cette affirmation fit trembler Sasuke. Il releva vers son frère un visage surpris. Comment ça ce n'était pas un rêve ? Il était revenu ? Vraiment revenu ? Par réflexe, en même temps qu'il resserrait son étreinte, il agrippa violemment la veste d'Itachi pour que cette fois, il ne parte pas. Il le regardait les yeux ronds, des centaines de questions se lisant sur son visage incrédule.

Itachi ne savait pas comment interpréter cette réaction. N'était-il pas heureux de le revoir ? Pourquoi sa prise était-elle devenue si rude ? Et surtout, pourquoi son regard se durcissait-il ainsi ? Est-ce qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ?

- Quoi ? articula difficilement Sasuke.

Il n'y croyait pas ; son frère revenait comme une fleur après dix ans d'absence ? Dix ans sans nouvelles ? Dix ans dans la peur et le doute ? Dix ans de souffrance ?

- Sasuke je-, commença le plus grand avant d'être coupé.  
>- Je veux rien savoir. Dégage traître ! cracha Sasuke en poussant brusquement son frère.<p>

Itachi, sous le puissant coup, dû reculer de quelques pas pour ne pas tomber. Il allait revenir vers son frère mais il lui claqua la porte au nez. Il se permit de l'ouvrir et d'entrer à l'intérieur de son ancienne maison. Il vit son frère se diriger vers le salon et il le suivit rapidement après avoir enlevé ses richelieus. Il le vit au chevet de leur mère, lui caressant doucement le visage.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir et répondit sèchement :

- Mal, depuis que t'es parti.

Itachi se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. La culpabilité lui pesait toujours d'avoir laissé sa famille ainsi mais cela avait été un sacrifice nécessaire. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi t'es revenu ? Tu ne nous as pas assez fait mal c'est ça ? T'es juste là pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie et repartir ?

Ses paroles haineuses coûtaient à Sasuke. Il voyait son frère de plus en plus blessé et l'envie de le rassurer, de s'excuser, était grande mais il se faisait violence. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, hein onii-san, d'avoir aussi mal ? C'est cette même douleur qu'il endurait constamment. Itachi n'imaginait pas la carapace qu'il avait dû se forger pour se protéger. Cela l'avait éloigné de toutes relations, même familiales. Tout était devenu glacé et mort autour de lui.

En partant, Itachi avait pensé agir au mieux pour l'avenir de son frère. Auprès de lui, Itachi était un danger et en tant que grand frère, il se devait de l'éliminer. Alors il partit. Durant des mois, la dépression avait été son amie. Lui aussi avait souffert, que croyait-il ? Il avait désespérément tenté de redevenir _normal_. Il était même allée jusqu'à se marier, dormant dans le même lit qu'une putain alors que son cœur ne cessait de saigner pour retourner auprès de son frère. Il avait fait taire ses désirs, s'abstenant jusque dans son être. Il fallait qu'il retrouve la _bonne voie_, elle avait été son objectif durant ses années mais aussi la clé de sa promesse. Ce n'est qu'en tant qu'_homme normal_ qu'il pouvait être près de Sasuke. Mais il avait subi un humiliant échec. Il aurait mieux fait de _réellement_ disparaître.

Itachi s'effondra au sol, à genoux face à son frère.

- Excuse-moi Sasuke... S'il te plaît, excuse-moi. J'ai été un trop mauvais frère. J'ai seulement essayé de te préserver, je...

Itachi pleurait silencieusement. Le visage caché dans les mains, il se maudissait du mal qu'il avait fait à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il n'aurait jamais dû agir comme ça. Il regrettait tellement...

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Sasuke, sanglota-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal...

Sasuke était abasourdi. Face à l'affreuse douleur de son frère, il ne tint plus et se mit à son niveau, le prenant dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Itachi s'accrocha à lui violemment, soulagé que son frère ne le rejette pas totalement. Ce dernier lui murmurait dans l'oreille des paroles douces et aimantes, tranquillisant le plus grand.

- Itachi, souffla Sasuke après un moment de silence. Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse.

Le plus grand resserra son étreinte, pensant ne pas mériter ses remerciements.

- Maintenant, je veux que tu m'en fasses une autre.

Sasuke sentait la chaire de poule courir sur sa peau. Son plus grand rêve allait se réaliser.

- Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras plus jamais...

La culpabilité grandit en Itachi, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il causerait une si grande blessure dans la vie de Sasuke.

- Je te le promets, dit-il en lui souriant.  
>- Non. Pas comme ça. Je veux que tu me le promettes comme avant.<br>- Comment ça ? demande Itachi, perdu.

Il avait peur de comprendre là où voulait en venir Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas se faire des _illusions de monstre_, il n'avait pas ce droit.

Sasuke dirigea doucement ses mains vers le visage de son grand frère et les posa sur ses joues chaudes. Il posa son front contre celui, parfaitement lisse, d'Itachi et souffla, tentant de calmer le stress qui montait en flèche en lui.

- Itachi, je vais te donner un bisou. Ce bisou sera la promesse que tu resteras toujours près de moi, d'accord ? murmura-t-il quasi de manière inaudible, reprenant presque mot pour moi les paroles d'Itachi il y a de cela dix ans.

Le fait que Sasuke se souvienne si bien de cette nuit-là ému Itachi. Il opina doucement de la tête et laissa son jeune frère poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les sensations bouleversantes tordaient le vendre d'Itachi et encore une fois, la peur le prenait de faire souffrir Sasuke. Comment faire maintenant pour lutter contre cette _maladie_ ?

- C'est la plus belle promesse qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite, dit-il en souriant.

Encore une fois, Sasuke avait repris les mots du passé en les détournant légèrement.

- Je t'aime, dit Sasuke contre ses lèvres.

Les larmes affluèrent et s'amassèrent au bord des yeux du plus grand.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il.  
>- Tu ne comprends pas. <em><strong>Je t'aime.<strong>_

Sasuke approfondi le baiser pour le lui faire comprendre. Certes ses gestes étaient maladroits mais Itachi comprit le message. Cela le rendait si heureux. L'avenir n'était finalement peut-être pas si sombre. Une chance s'offrait à lui et il ne comptait pas la manquer.

Un future merveilleux lui ouvrait les bras. Un jeune garçon merveilleux le tenait dans ses bras.

Il savait maintenant que tout irait bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Review ? =)<p> 


End file.
